


Monarch's Beginnings

by DragonGirl201



Series: Monarch's Reign of Terror [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl201/pseuds/DragonGirl201
Summary: 8 years have passed since Marinette became guardian and Hawkmoth has won, he has gotten the Miraculous, and he used his wish what happens next and why is it 3 weeks after that this Monarch shows up and who is she? How are the Miraculous duo and friends suppose to stop her and get the moth Miraculous back?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/oc, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Monarch's Reign of Terror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Monarch's Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir nor it’s characters. I only own this story and any original characters I may or may not put in.
> 
> Author's notes: Hi! This is my first Miraculous fanfic and constructive criticism is very much welcome just please be nice about it and not a big jerk. Let me know if I need to add more tags and what they are because this is the first time posting on AO3 Thank you to my bata: Hummingbird for helping me out and catching my grammar and spelling mistakes. Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net under the same name: DragonGirl201

This was it. Hawkmoth had won. Time Freezer had successfully gotten both Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Thankfully they were in an area in Paris where there were no civilians, so no one except the akuma, Hawkmoth, and themselves could see them. The akuma laughed and mocked the heroes, not recognizing who they were under the mask: the former teen model, Adrien Agreste, and his fashion designer wife, Marinette. The akuma turned and ran with the ladybug and black cat miraculous in hand. Adrien started to run after the akuma when he heard his wife say, "Wait!"

Adrien turned to his wife and saw her looking in her bag and grabbed out the miracle box out. She opened it up and grabbed two miraculous, "Marinette what are you doing? We need to-" Adrien started but was cut off.

"Improvising. We can't let Hawkmoth win. Nor let all of Paris know who we are." She cut off, fighting back tears.

"Princess, we need a plan and I think I have one, kind of." Adrien reminded his wife while informing her that he might have a plan.

"What?" Marinette asked, hoping what he had would work.

"Ok. First, we need the mouse and fox miraculous. Not the snake and bee." Adrien started off. "Second, we follow Time Freezer so we can get both our along with Hawkmoth and Mayura's miraculous."

"Yeah... I think it'll work." Marinette said, perking up a bit, "But why do we need the fox and mouse miraculous?"

"So we can get in better." Adrien said with a little too much excitement.

"Oh... So you can use Mirage while I use Multitude, and you mask my presence and then get the jump on Hawkmoth." Marinette said, understanding her husband/partner's plan.

"Exactly!" Adrien said, grateful that she continued the plan.

Marinette grabbed the fox miraculous and handed it to him, then grabbed the mouse miraculous for herself and said her transformation words.

Adrien smiled at his wife/partner and put the fox miraculous on and said the transformation words. "Do we need new hero names or should we let the public know it's us?" He asked.

"New. Well you need a new one, I can still use Multimouse," Marinette, well Multimouse, said, still shaken up a bit.

"Ok. How's Renard Filou?" He asked with his finger on his chin.

"That’ll work." Multimouse responded back. "Let's go chase after that akuma so we can grab our miraculous back."

^^

They followed Time Freezer without him knowing all the way to the Agreste Mansion, where Renard Filou froze when he saw the akuma go in. Multimouse noticed that her husband wasn’t right next to her and turned around and saw his face, “Ad- Renard Filou-”

“It’s my Father… Father’s Hawkmoth… Why?” Renard asked, frozen in place with tears rolling down his face.

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out together. Now let’s do this so we can get our miraculous back. Along with his and Mayura’s. OK?” Multimouse said hoping that would help him out and give him the push he needed to win this. “Or, do you want to-”

“No!” Renard interrupted his wife, “No, I need to know and stop him before he makes his wish.” He said sternly, intensely angered by the betrayal of the man who raised him.

“Ok. Don’t do anything stupid, or that you’ll regret.” Multimouse ordered him, because she knew in the state that he was in, he probably would. She also kept an eye on him so she could stop him if he did try to do so.

When they got there, they hid behind a wall. Multimouse used her Multitude and shrunk down and multiplied to the size of a real mouse with other hers so she could find a way into every room. Renard Filou then used his Mirage to hide the fact that his own wife was even there. “When you find him, let me know, I’ll come over to that room as fast as I can.” Renard Filou said.

“Of course, my prince, I promise.” Multimouse promised, then turned around and split up to find the place Hawkmoth was hiding and to stop him.

She searched all over the house looking for him, then found Gabriel coming up from the floor and called her husband using the miraculous. She showed him where his father was and she followed him around, videoing where he was going. What she didn’t notice was the woman that was following Gabriel until she was almost stepped on. When she panned the camera to the woman, even she froze when she saw who it was: Emile Agreste, Adrien’s mom. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Hawkmoth, or well Gabriel Agreste, had already made his wish, to bring back his missing wife. She was scared of the consequences that would come with the wish. Whatever happened to Mrs. Agreste could happen to someone else and she didn’t want that to happen, but there was nothing she could do. The wish was made, and the universe needed to balance itself out again.

When Renard saw her he froze instantly realizing what the wish was, and since it was already made he told his wife, “Just get Plagg and Tikki back so we can find a way to fix this before whatever consequence this will cause.”

“You sure?” Multimouse asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be easier to fix with the miraculous we’ve had since we were thirteen, then the ones we’ve never used before.” Renard Filou explained himself.

“Ok, if a confrontation happens I’ll let you know, but I’ll try my best to be discreet.” Multimouse responded.

She gathered up all her clones and continued to follow her in-laws. When they reached the master bedroom, she saw Gabriel put the black cat and ladybug miraculous down on the bed stand. She used her clones to make a pyramid to climb and grabbed her and her husband’s miraculous. She climbed down and went out of the room while Gabriel was telling Emilie what had happened while she was gone.

^^

When she reached the outside, Renard unveiled his Mirage and Multimouse grew back to normal size and her clones vanished. She handed Renard his miraculous, then put on hers. He asked when he was back to being Chat Noir, “I don’t understand, does he not care about the consequences, or what? Does he even know about it? And what happened to Mom, was that the wish, to undo what ever happened to her?”

“I don’t know, my kitty. I wish I did but I don’t,” Ladybug responded as she hugged her husband.

^^

“What do we do!? What was the wish!? How can we fix this!?” Adrien asked, pacing back and forth in the living room of his home.

“You can’t. What done is done. I don’t even know what will happen because of this.” Tikki answered before anyone else could say anything.

“But what was the wish exactly?! So we have an idea to what to expect!” Adrien yelled, then heard his wife gasp and his face softened. “I’m sorry, it’s just… My father’s … he … he hurt so many, and he doesn’t even seem to care. And I don’t-”

Marinette didn’t know what to do, so she just went up to him and hugged comfortingly. She wanted to say that they would find a way to fix all of this, but she didn’t want to get his hopes up if they couldn’t find a way.

“The wish in his exact words was to ‘bring my wife back’. He didn’t specify what happened to her, so we can’t know what the consequence will be.” Plagg spoke up.

“So we don’t even know what could happen!? What the major consequence will be!?” Adrien snapped at the kwamis.

“Adrien-” Marinette said, trying to calm him down a bit.

“I’m sorry it’s … he hurt so many and now… who knows what could happen and it’ll be our fault because we didn’t stop him in time.” Tears were rolling down his face as he said this.

“Adrien, it’s not our fault. He was the one who made the choice to use his miraculous for evil, he was the one who terrorized Paris for eight years, five months and two weeks and four days, now.” Marinette said, wiping the tears off his face.

“Why do you know that to the day?” Adrien asked his loving wife.

“Don’t you?” Marinette came back, knowing full well he knew it to the day as well.

“Well yeah, but...” Adrien started but was interrupted.

“Then why shouldn’t I?” Marinette asked her wonderful husband, and left him speechless.

Minutes passed before Adrien asked, “So what can I do to tick off my dad?”

“Um… I don’t know… maybe get some clothes from the thrift store and wear them?” Marinette suggested.

“Meh, I don’t know… it has to be something that will last.” Adrien said, thinking on what he could do.

“Maybe buy a whole wardrobe of clothes from the thrift store?” Marinette suggested, her mind just blank on what could make him mad.

“Nah, pretty sure at some point he’ll just roll his eyes...” Adrien said, still trying to find a better way of ticking him off. “Wait… what if I shaved part of my head?”

“What like an undercut?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah! It’ll take a while before it would grow back, and by then I’ll have pictures of it and he’ll be seeing it for the rest of his life!” Adrien said excitedly, hoping that it would be alright.

Marinette thought about it for a split second and said, “Do it.”


End file.
